


Tall Hot Almond Caramel Macchiato, Hold the Coffee

by Mindwriter2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blushing, Coffee Shops, DJWifi, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love at First Sight, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwriter2000/pseuds/Mindwriter2000
Summary: Alya meets a barista she can't keep her eyes off of.Based on this art: https://orangebunnit.tumblr.com/post/172862978854/a-very-quick-and-messy-doodle-but-anyway-concept





	Tall Hot Almond Caramel Macchiato, Hold the Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangebunnit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=orangebunnit).



> I saw that artwork of Nino and before I knew it, this came out! Hope you... enjoy ;)

A bell rang as the door swung open, the warm and bitter smell of coffee rushing to envelop Alya as she took her place in line. The cozy environment of the cafe contrasted with the stressed college students looking to ruin their sleeping schedules even further on behalf of their GPA. Alya took a deep breath and tried to keep her groan of a sigh to a minimum as she pulled out her phone. 

 

She scrolled through emails - mostly junk or fan mail from her blog - and answered a few in the time it took for her to be third in line. She could hear the velvety voice of the barista tending to the customers. What she’d give to feel that amount of joy like there wasn’t a care in the world. 

 

“Here’s your coffee, enjoy!”

 

Alya’s curiosity peaked, she looked up from her phone and tilted her head to catch a glance. A red beanie was all she saw before someone had moved in the way. It didn’t matter, she’d see the owner of that irresistible voice in no time. In fact, it mattered so little, she went back to her phone and absolutely did not start imagining their face. And not for a moment did she consider pulling up her snap code just in case.

 

Once the customer in front of her picked up her order and started walking away, Alya didn’t need an energy boost anymore but she was still damn thirsty. 

 

“Hello! What can I get you?”

 

A playful smile gradually melted into her features. She noticed the barista’s eyes widen briefly. 

 

Alya cleared her throat, pretending to study the menu, “I’ll have a  _ tall hot  _ almond caramel macchiato and uh, what’s your name?” she squinted at the name tag. 

 

“...Nino?” 

 

“Right,” Alya gestured vaguely, “and one of those.” She smiled up at him, “To go, please.” 

 

Nino still had the empty tall-sized cup in his hands as he stared down at her, his mouth to the floor. “Uuuhhh….” 

 

Alya unzipped her purse, “How much?” she bit her lip, “ _ and when’s your break?” _

 

“I… in twenty minutes. Oh, and €3.04.” 

 

Alya took out a few euros and leaned against the counter. “Great! Then I’ll just wait in the park around the block for thirty minutes, meet me there if you want. Or, how about you take your sweet time making my drink-” 

 

“ _ Uh _ , ‘how about’  _ don’t _ .” The customer behind Alya raised an eyebrow at her as she whipped her head around. 

 

Though slightly peeved, she understood where they were coming from and kept her mouth shut. Besides, who could stay mad for long with the laugh bursting out of Nino’s chest?

 

“You’re quite the troublemaker, aren’t you? Ok, coming right up.” He turned to the counter behind him, a blush spreading to his ears. 

 

Nino returned with a steaming styrofoam cup, reaching across the counter. “Here you go, enjoy!”

 

“Oh, I just might!” Alya winked.

 

His eyes remained on her even as she turned away and the next customer stepped forward. 

 

He watched as she tilted the cup in her hand. She peeked back at him, her lips curling upward. 

 

Alya stepped out of the cafe and took another glance at the name on her cup scribbled in sharpie:  _ Troublemaker    p.s. I’ll be there _ . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
